


Halloween

by dracos_lover_always



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracos_lover_always/pseuds/dracos_lover_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your a hunter, it's Halloween. Costumes, blood and kisses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

Halloween. Sam X reader

Halloween. The time of year where hunters were on high alert. Sometimes it was difficult to tell who the real vampires were, which houses were actually haunted and who was wearing their own skins or just dressing up. It was a hard time. And this year was no different.   
You and the boys had got wind of a somewhat hostile vampire group who were planning to make an attack on a Halloween party that was near their, heavily guarded, nest.   
"If we get them at the party, or at least stalk them back to their nest, then they're less likely to expect it and are probably gonna be less prepared for us," Sam said, taking a swig of his beer.   
"I guess that could work," Dean replied. "But how are we meant to get into the Halloween party?Clubs don't tend to let just anyone in. Surely we need an invite."  
Suddenly a thought came to you. You snatched the laptop from the table, turned it on and started impatiently typing. As you looked at the nightclubs website, you were happy to discover that the party didn't require invitations, to get in you only needed to...  
"Damn." You muttered under your breath.   
"What?" Sam and Dean spoke in unison both looking puzzled at you.   
"No invites needed for the club. Just ID and..."   
"And what..."  
"Costumes." You sighed.  
"So? What's wrong with that?" Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh it's alright for you two. You practically spend all your life dressing up," you chuckled. "I just don't like having to dress up in costumes, that's all. God... I actually have to find one."  
"Come on, this is the only way we're gonna be able to get 'em." Sam said, giving you an encouraging smile. You huffed,  
"Fine." Both boys smiled, obviously looking forward to the dressing up and alcohol that this case had presented them with.

With such short notice, all you could chose from in the costume department was a overly slutty witch, a police officer with minimal morals and a nurse who had minimal coverage. Opting for the only one that at least covered you bum, you came out of the store with a nurse.

That night you got ready in your outfit, an hour or so before you had to leave to get to the party. You looked at yourself in the mirror. Your cleavage was clearly visible in the top half of the dress and if you bent down, your bum would be on show in the bottom half. The skirt provided a very small amount of dignity so you decided to pair it with some skin tights... Just to make you feel a little more comfortable. You managed to find an old pair of heels that sparkled the same colour as the main dress. With your hair up, the small nurses hat pinned in and make-up done you decided to head to the boys.  
Sam and Dean were sitting at the table taking swigs of beers and quietly conversing. They hadn't yet noticed you, so you took the time to admire their costume choice. Dean had gone for an old army solider whose green shirt was incredibly tight. Sam had opted for a vampire costume, cape and all. You had to say, Sam would of made a good Count Dracula, the look made him look very... Hot. It made you laugh a little, seeing as the only reason you were dressing up was to get a bunch of vampires. Your small laughter brought attention to you, the boys heads turning when we're aware of your presence.   
Within seconds of them seeing you, Sam's jaw dropped and Dean wolf-whistled.  
"Damn," Dean smirked, his eyes wandering up and down your very exposed body. "You look hot, y/n. Like really sexy!"  
"Thanks," you whispered a response. Feeling a little nervous. You had never shown this much of yourself to the boys, often going for jeans, tee's and shirts or jackets. You didn't want for the boys to see any parts of you that you didn't particularly like. Especially Sam.   
Since hunting with the boys you had developed brilliant relationships with both boys, but each was very different. With Dean it was like you and he were siblings, where he's the eldest. You spent a lot of time pulling pranks on each other, watching crappy movies and arguing that he was too protective, not that you were totally against it. Dean often scared men away from you at bars, mostly because he threatened to beat them up if they hurt you.   
Sam and you had a very different relationship. You were close, you trusted him with your life and he knew everything about you and you him. However, even with al this you always felt like there was something strange between you too, like a barrier stopping you reaching you full relationship potential. You'd often meet each other's gaze, giving a small giggle after. Or when your hands make contact, you pull away and feel... Different. You always wanted more with him, but never felt like he wanted that too.   
Sam coughed a little, drawing his eyes away from your body, "emm... Are we ready to go?" He blushed, looking at you once more before leaving for the car. You looked over at Dean, a smirk plastered on his face.  
"Looks like your getting Sammy all hot and bothered," he smirked, pulling you out to the car. "Come on. Let's go get us some vampires." Dean left, leaving you blushing at the though of Sam finding you attractive.

You and the boys arrived at the club and got in with a quick show of your ID cards. The club was full of people, all dressed up in costumes obviously designed to get them laid. On the way in you bumped into a group of fairies who may have just come naked and Dean had his eyes on a very busty Pocahontas. Sam, on the other hand, had his eyes on you. Each time you looked round, Sam was studying a different part of you body. First it was your arse, then when you were leaning over the bar to order drinks it was your boobs which were clearly visible in the low cut of the dress.   
When you and the boys were settled in a booth of the club, you went over the plan.   
"Right, looks for anyone suspicious, chances are they have all come so we're dealing with a group of maybe ten, fifteen..." Dean was cut of when a rather handsome Tarzan came over to your table, looking at you in a very primal way.   
"Hey nurse," he smiled down at you, clearly eyeing you cleavage. You were too busy thinking on how you would turn him down that you didn't notice the groan of anger that left Sam as the man talked to you.  
"Hi?" You smiled back, playing along.   
"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven, sweet heart?" You chuckled a little bit and got up to face him.   
"No," you put your hand on his chest, slowly running it down his body. A large grin crossed his face, thinking he was about to get lucky. "But I did scrape my knee a couple times crawling up from hell. Sorry big boy, I'm not gonna bite. Go find some other slut. Bye now..." You gave him a gentle shove and he left, cradling his damaged ego. "See you in Hell!" You called back to him as you sat yourself back down.   
Dean and Sam looked at you, completely astonished with the sudden burst of confidence you had. To be honest, Dean looked more proud than anything.   
"Well done," Dean smirked. "You managed to just turn down a man and in the process look compleatly...."  
"Hot..." Sam finished, blushing at the fact his internal thought had slipped out. A smile graced your lips, you were about to say a small thank you when a group of about fifteen people walked in, all wearing the same costume. Normally on Halloween groups wearing similar costumes was normal, but the way the group was acting, pointing out different people around the club, each separating off after a person.   
"Boys," you pointed at the remaining members of the group who were eyeing their pray. "I think we have are people." Sam and Dean looked over, nodded and all headed to the car. You knew they wouldn't attack in the club and would take their victims home so your plan was to wait until you saw the group leave. That's when you'd follow them.  
Around twenty minutes later you saw the group all exiting with a different person on each of their arms. Enough food for every member. As you waited for each of the cars to drive away you followed them, out into the wooded area where they had taken up residence in a small barn conversion.

All the vampires had entered the barn which gave you and the boys a very small amount of time to get in, kill the vamps and save the people. You all approached the outbuilding, machetes in hand, you noticed the only way you could get in as undetected as possible was a back window. Dean climbed in first, ready to kill any vamps. You couldn't reach the window, so you looked over at Sam.  
"Could I have a leg up? Kinda hard to climb in heals."  
"Erm... If you... Urg..." Sam stuttered until Dean poked his head out the window.  
"Come on Sam," he moaned. "Stop being a wimp. Give the pretty girl a leg up... We don't have much time!"  
"Right, yeah! Sorry," Sam crouched down against the wall of the house, allowing you you're his legs as a step into the house. As quickly as you could you climbed onto his lap, then his shoulder and as quietly as possible into the barn. Sam wasn't far behind you, looking a little flustered. You couldn't help but wonder why he was acting so strange all night.   
Your train of thought was cut off when Dean gave the orders. Once you were out of the room, each of you would turn a different way. Which is exactly what you did. Sam went left, you went right and Dean went strait on, towards the downstairs. You ran into a several of the vampires along your route but soon you were met with a dead end so decided to go help the boys. You went Sam's way first, seeing as he was on the same level of you. There was no evidence of him or vampires on the left of the first floor so you decided to head down to see if Dean and Sam were together.   
Much to your suspicion, they were. Only they weren't exactly how you expected to find them. You had walked down stairs, killed a vamp and found that the ground floor contained only two rooms: the main entrance and a hall. They were separated by old wooden barn doors. As you crept over to the slightly ajar barn door, you saw the remaining vampire, only around six or seven, the (thankfully still alive) victims and...  
Sam and Dean!  
'Crap!' You thought. They were tied up on a chairs back to back, no way they could get it with out their captives noticing. You had to think fast!  
Slowly you took of you heels, setting one down onto the floor next you, holing the other. You threw your heal as fast and hard as you could at the other side of the room you were in. It made a loud thump and from inside the hall you heard a faint murmur of, 'go check that out.'   
You hid in the shadows, trying to avoid being spotted before you could put the rest of your plan into action. One of the vampires appeared through the door, walking strait towards the stairs. Without hesitation, when he was far enough away from the door, you took your machete and swung at him, taking his head off. Blood splattered up you, but you had no time to think about that as the remaining vampires were going to start coming at you. You charged into the room, killing two vampires who stood by the door. Another ran at you, taking you down. You stabbed and kicked, quickly getting him off you and giving you enough time to kill him. Two came hurtling at you, each from a different side. Thinking fast, you waited till they were practically on you, till you moved, causing them to crash into each other. Quickly you took their heads.   
Thinking you were done, you let your guard down.   
"Y/N!!!" Sam screamed. You turned to face him but before you knew it your machete was out of your hand and you were pinned up against the wall, now face to face with a harsh looking male vampire. He licked his lips, looking at you like you were food.   
"You killed my friends bitch. It's such a shame a pretty girl like you had to die, I bet your face turns plenty of heads." He smirked, which you returned. You ran your hand up your leg into the side of your panties where you kept a small blade that you had covered with dead mans blood back in the car.   
"Yeah it's a shame. I bet your face turns plenty of stomachs," and with that you drove the bloody blade into the vampires stomach, instantly diminishing his strength. He fell back, onto the floor where you beheaded him after retrieving your machete.   
Before even taking a moment to breath, you let the hostages from the club go, urging them to run as fast as possible, each thanking you as you freed them. When they were all gone you turned to Dean and Sam.

Sam's point of view  
Y/n stood in front of me and Dean, covered from head to toe in blood, cuts up and down her. Most men would of been repulsed by this and yet... I thought it made he look more and more beautiful. The cuts and blood showed her independence. Her most attractive quality without a doubt.   
She looked at us before laughing,  
"Where the fuck were you two, huh?" She laughed, pulling the blade she had thrust into the final vampire.   
"Sorry. It didn't go to plan," I apologised, feeling terrible that she nearly got hurt because of me. I don't know what I would of done if she did.   
"Yeah, sorry," Dean copied. "You were badass though!" She started cutting at the rope that held us captive. "You didn't need us anyway, you killed 'em all yourself!" Dean laughed. When we were free, y/n looked at me worried. I followed her gaze to see I had a cut on my arm. Before I had time to respond she was ripping her tights to creat a bandage.   
"What happened to the heels," I asked as she tied the scrap material around my arm.  
"Oh... I had to use them... Threw one at a wall to draw attention to myself. You know... The normal sorta things that happens to heels. Nothing major." She chuckled and looked up at me. She was beautiful. Truly. I got lost in here gaze and probably would of stayed that way if Dean hadn't interrupted.   
"Right, you two collect the bodies outside. I'm gonna go get the fuel to burn these bastards. Be right back," Dean left.   
Me and Y/n started collecting bodies that she had scattered and began dragging them outside. After seeing her today, the way she reacted, I couldn't hold off on telling her anymore. She needed to know how I felt.  
"So... That was pretty amazing." I said. "Thanks. Me and Dean were about to become dinner."   
"I couldn't let that happen now could I?" She giggled.  
"Look... I wanted to talk to you actually... And hey what better time to tell someone you like them then when your hurling decapitated bodies out of barn in the middle of nowhere? Look I like you. I really really like you," I threw a head into the pile and turned to look at her. "I know that chances are you wont like me, I'm a bit damaged so... I don't blame you but I just had to tell you because I can't keep it in anymore. Tonight the way you looked in that dress just made me wanna kiss every inch of you. And then... God... That guy at the club! I wanted to hit him more than I have ever wanted to hit anyone. And then when you saved my arse! You... Your perfect! I like you... You know what fuck it! I love you..."   
I looked at her face and panicked the minuet I saw panic and shock on her face. I went to say sorry but she cut me off.  
"Really?"  
"Yes," I whispered. She came closer to me, making my heart race.   
"Well I really really really like you to- actually fuck it. I love you too Sam Winchester." Before I had time to regret it I pulled her into me, cupping her face with one hand and her waist with the other. I crashed my lips onto hers,kissing furiously, surprised to find she was kissing back. Her hand found its way to the back of my neck, pulling me down to her level. The kiss became more and more passionate...  
"Oi, Cinderella. I found your sho- whoo whoo whoo! What's happening?" Dean shouted causing us to pull away a little. I didn't let her go thou, I had just got her. No way in hell was I letting her away from me now. "Sammy! You finally told her! Thank god for that! I was getting bored of hearing your bitching."  
"Dean!"  
"Sorry sorry... Let's burn these bastards. Did you get them all or were you too busy showing your tongues down each other's necks to finish the job?"  
"Dean!"

Your point of view.   
You and the boys sat on the steps of the barn, waiting for the bodies to finish burning before you left. Dean had returned with not only your shoes but a few beers so you sat and sipped them as you waited.   
You and Sam were side by side, he leaned over to your and whispered in your ear.  
"I love you. I mean it..."  
"I love you too, Sam." You replied, snuggling into him and using his vampire cape as a blanket. A smile formed on your lips as you hugged into his warmth, knowing that you and Sam were together. He was yours and you were his.

 


End file.
